


Dancing Queen

by Yuri_Queen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lesbian Character, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Salty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secret Relationship, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Queen/pseuds/Yuri_Queen
Summary: Clara in a secret relationship? Perfect for Lila to use as fuel for her lies, but why is Marinette snickering in the back by herself while Lila convinces the class Clara is her girlfriend.*I hope someone out there enjoys Claranette as much as I do but just a disclaimer Clara is NOT a adult she is a teen celebrity around 16 or so just for those people who thought I was shipping a pedo ship*





	1. Dancing Queen makes it worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caterinawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/gifts).

Marinette was acustum to being late for school so running through the courtyard and up the stairs wasn't nearly as exhausting as it used to be, especially after becoming a superhero. But the voices that drifted into the hallway through the open door to her classroom made her stumble and nearly fall as she came to a stop from the shock.

"Omg no way! Your dating the Clara Nightingale!" This voice belonged to the one and only ladyblogger herself. "Shh no one can know I told you guys, we wanted to keep it private." Came Lila's sickeningly sweet lying voice. Marinette finally broke out of her stupor enough to walk into the classroom. The teacher wasn't there, most likely printing out copies she forgot to print earlier like she did most mornings. 

The class didn't even notice her walk in and stare intensely at Lila as she stood at the door, they were all gathered around Lila's desk eating up her daily lies. Usually Marinette would ignore them just as they had done to her but this was just to much. Lila really had the gaul to lie about dating Marinette's girlfriend. The thought made her giggle.

She continued to quietly giggle her way to her seat in the back of the classroom, where they had abandoned her. The thought made her giggles stop and her smile fade. Her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as she recalled how Lila had kept her promise of taking her friends and turning them against her. She deflated slightly before taking her phone out to text her girlfriend, just like she does whenever she needs someone to talk to.

My Ladybug❤: Hey babe do you think you can come over today?

Dancing Queen💜: Of course my lovebug, I alway have time to visit my hugbug 😘😘

My Ladybug❤: ☺☺☺ I love you can't wait to see you later

Dancing Queen💜: I love you too don't ever forget it, see you in a few💝💝

My Ladybug❤: 😘😘😘

Marinette put her phone back in her purse just as the teacher walked into the room telling everyone to take their seats. Class seemed to drone on forever for Marinette simply because she was looking forward to going home and see Clara. It made her a bit restless and she had her things packed before the bell so she could beat the rush. Apparently the class, Alya and her new bff Lila, had other plans for her.

She was halfway out the door when she heard Alya yell for her. Marinette knew this couldn't be good for her because the last time she talked to Alya she was yelled at for 'bullying' Lila. So Marinette was hesitant as she approached and made sure to leave a good amount of space between her and Lila and her groupies, aka most of the class. 

"Girl why the hell would you do something like that? I thought you were better than this. I can't believe you right now, all over a stupid crush." Now Marinette was ready to run for the door if it was going to keep going like this but she answered anyway. "I have honestly no idea what your going on about." This was apparently the wrong thing to say as everyone looked at her with a negative facial expression, ranging from disappointment to rage. 

"Don't lie Marinette, Lila told us how you threw homophobic slurs at her for being bisexual today." At that Marinette felt she was going to bust a vain with how hard she was clenching her fist. Then she noticed the disappointed look Adrien sent her from his spot beside Lila who had on a smug grin. That pushed her over the edge. 

"Are you kidding me?!" The class flinched at her outburst, even Lila looked afraid for a minute. Marinette continue not missing a beat. "I came out as bisexual last year and you guys should know that! We all went to pride together and all got flags! Alya you even posted a picture of the class and our flags on your blog! Are you guys stupid or really just sheep in human form?!!" Marinette was fuming as she yelled at her classmates. She let out a frustrated growl before stomping out of the classroom and started her journey home.

The class was struck silent by Marinette's outburst, everyone but Adrien who ran after her in hopes to talk to her and calm her down.


	2. Fuck you too Adrien

Marinette only had one thing on her mind as she stomped away from her classroom, get home and rant to Clara. She heard footsteps approaching her and turned with a glare to face her pursuer. Adrien flinched, then flinched again when he noticed even after recognizing him she was still glaring at him.

"Marinette we need to talk." He said in a tone she had heard from him before, from back when he scolded her for trying to expose the liar the first time. A snarl formed on the blunette's face when she realized he was here to scold her. As if she should be sorry for having emotions.

"Yeah we do. What the hell Adrien, you said we were in this together then you just leave me to fend for myself." She spoke in the same scolding tone he had tried to use on her. This made Adrien pause for a second to consider her words. Had he really made her feel this way.

Marinette, however was not done scolding. "You know she is lying and you just let her spread lies about me and manipulate our friends just because she's not hurting you. Your the one who doesn't have to deal with her so you let her lie. And don't ever come to scold me for being angry, I have every damn right to be angry." Adrien was able to get a word in once she took a pause.

"You didn't need to be so harsh, what if someone gets akumatized." He saw her snarl deepen as he spoke and realized that he should have thought that out more. "And what about me Adrien?! What if I get akumatized because of her and her lies?! Am I not someone?! Am I not allowed to be hurt and angery at my so called friends for turning on me at the drop of a pen?!"

She didn't allow him another word and continued her stomp to the bakery. He was left standing by himself to process the argument. He slowly made his way to his Limo in the front of the school as he analyzed where he had gone wrong. Once home he realized his mistake, with a couple of snide comments from Plagg helping him realize, he dehumanized Marinette completely and now he had to pay the price.

__________________________________________________ 

Marinette took a deep breathe before entering the bakery so she could calm down a little as to not worry her parents. She felt Tikki hug her hip through her place in her purse, and was able to pull on a small smile. 

She walked in and immediately her parents waved her over to give her a welcome home. They saw her small smile and instantly knew something was wrong, instead of asking they just hugged her tighter. They knew she would tell them when she was ready.

Marinette noticed the shift in mood and sighed making up her mind to finally tell them, but not now. No, she will tell them after she was calm and had talked to Clara. "Clara is coming over, she should be here soon. Is that all right?" 

Both parents gave her a bright smile and Sabine spoke. "Of course honey. You know she's welcome anytime." Tom ruffled her hair slightly making her giggle before she gave them kisses on the cheek and went to her room to wait for her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone makes more Claranette fanfiction please tag me so I can read it.


End file.
